This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. Its large and pure white flowers in combination with its apparently vigorous growth habit prompted me to propagate this discovery for further evaluation. This plant was propagated by me and under my direction by several asexual propagation procedures, including bulb scale propagation, natural propagation from bulblets and division, and by tissue culture originating from bulb scales. Propagation by these methods carried on through several successive generations has demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this plant are fixed and hold true from generation to generation.
My study of this new plant has demonstrated that its clones retain the unusually large flower size, early bud coloration, and broad leaves when forced into flower out-of-season, which can be done from bulbs which have been dug at the proper stage of maturity and properly precooled, with a reliable performance, even during periods of relatively low light.